


Dahyunism

by saidafag



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/saidafag
Summary: Why did Dahyun have to look so good in a suit?





	Dahyunism

It has been bothering her for days now.

 

Why did Dahyun have to look so good in a suit? Why did she have to take her blazer like that?

 

It's like she knew very well that Sana would be watching.

 

Sana knew Dahyun was working on a special stage for their concert, but the younger refused to let her know what it was about, keeping teasing her for days to anticipate her solo stage.

 

When the concert finally happened, and Sana got a good view of Dahyun's stage from backstage, she felt her clit throb.

 

The korean girl was wearing an all black suit with matching shoes and sunglasses to complete her outfit. Then the music started followed by Dahyun dancing to the popular choreography.

 

She had to close her legs tighter when she noticed how Dahyun's tight pants made her bulge more noticeable.

 

Sana felt her breath shortened and  knew that if she kept watching her panties would be a mess because there was nothing that turned her on more than Dahyun in a suit. And the Korean knew that very well.

 

_Even if you avoid it still can feel my dahyunism_  
I make it dahyunism, the dahyunism  
Now you completely fell in

 

That's was it.

 

Sana lost no chance to grab Dahyun by her tie and make her follow her to a empty room.

 

Dahyun didn't even opposed to it, smirking to herself in victory, letting her girlfriend drag her to who knows where.

 

The older girl crashes her lips against Dahyun's once they got there, the next thing she knew it's that Dahyun's hands were already under Sana's skirt helping her to take off her panties, pulling them down to her ankles only for Sana to kick them to the side.

 

The older girl didn't feel like stopping to think at all, her mind was clouded only with the thought of having the korean's dick inside her. It has been days since the last time they did it.

 

Dahyun could see the lust in Sana's expression, and couldn't help but grin cause the feeling was mutual.

 

Shamelessly, she unblucked Dahyun's belt to slid down her pants and briefs just enough for the hard erection to sprung out. Sana bit her lips at how turned on Dahyun was as well.

 

“You're so thirsty, Sana-chan.” Dahyun smirked, with such a smug look on her face.

 

“Says the one who is already hard.” She squeezed it and then gave it a few strokes making Dahyun clench her jaw at the feeling.

 

“Fuck..” Dahyun cursed under her breath. 

 

She grabbed Sana by the waist and pulled close to her, making her erection rub her center.

 

“You are so confident, but can you take it all?” 

 

“So cocky, Dahyunnie.” Sana said enjoying the feel of her folds coming in contact with the shaft. She was glad Dahyun took off her panties cause she was sure they would be ruined based on how wet she already was.

 

Dahyun kept rubbing her lenght against her to tease her.

 

Sana whimpered.

 

“Make sure to pull out..”

 

She reminded her, totally aware they had no condoms and no time to look for one. They didn't want a saida baby yet.

 

Dahyun nodded before she grabbed one of Sana's thighs to lift it and hook it loseely around her waist. Now her erection was poking directly at Sana's center.

 

“Hurry..” She felt pathetic how desperate she sounded but Dahyun seemed to enjoy it too much.

 

While holding Sana's leg up, Dahyun positioned the dick's head against the wet slit. Sana closed her eyes, anticipating the feeling of the shaft pushing into her. The younger girl held her closer and Sana knew right there that Dahyun was gonna give her a good fuck.

 

The moment Dahyun pushed her hips to enter her Sana couldn't not moan loudly,  also enjoying the stretch its girth gave her, only to feel the younger's lips against hers as if trying to muffle her screams.

 

“They're gonna hear us..” Dahyun whispered against her lips. Sana whimpered knowing Dahyun didn't even put the whole length in yet.

 

“Kiss me more..”

 

Sana thought she would get teased but Dahyun complied capturing her lips for a kiss, while thrusting completely. Sana's leg gripped her tighter around the waist, and the korean took it as a sign to start moving more.

 

The room was so hot, and the groans Dahyun would make were a lot hotter, it made Sana's clit throb.

 

“Ahh– god yes” Sana opened her legs a little wider trying to take as much of Dahyun as she could, the firm thrusts getting more feral.

 

They were sure that if their moans and groans didn't get them caught then the slapping sound of their skin and Dahyun's balls definitely would.

 

“H-Harder” Sana managed to say as she gripped the korean's shoulders. Dahyun pressed her harder against the wall and leaned for one more kiss.

 

The younger girl was hitting all the right spots, while one of her hands made its way to caress one of Sana's breasts.

 

It was all too much Sana felt she was going to climax already. Having the shaft rubbing her walls and nipples being pinched while Dahyun kissed her hard. It was too good.

 

Sana's eyes almost roll to the back of her head every time the length would brush her clit, she enjoyed every ruthless thrust while clinging to the wide shoulders for dear life.

 

The way Dahyun would groan and make noises with every hip movement was so hot. The focused expression on the younger's face was just such a turn on for the older girl. She seemed so determined to satisfy the two.

 

The korean knew she wouldn't last too long, the way Sana's walls hugged her cock made her length twitch. Dahyun could feel her abdomen flex with the force of her thrusts.

 

Yet Sana still craved more of her hungry forceful thrusts.

 

“Ahh, ahh”

 

With surprising strength, Dahyun let go of the breasts to lift her other leg to pick Sana up against the wall, she was way lighter than what she looked. Dahyun kept thrusting into her in a way that made the japanese girl wonder if she would be able to walk once they're done.

 

Dahyun took a moment to check for any signs of Sana not liking it but little did she know the older girl actually wanted to ram her against that wall. Faster. Harder.

 

“Sana..”

 

Sana had been too sexually frustrated since most of Dahyun's time was busy with her rehearsals for her stage. The younger girl would come back sweaty and too tired to keep up with Sana.

 

And Dahyun felt exactly the same. She had been dying to have Sana's legs around her hips, for the feeling for her center wrapping her tightly.

 

“It's this fine?” Dahyun asked breathless, while still pounding her but Sana wasn't able to say anything, only moans would leave her lips. She had her legs around Dahyun's hips trying to pull her even closer, letting her body say the words her mouth couldn't: _Harder harder harder_.

 

Dahyun started to pant with the effort she was putting trying to get their release.

 

“God don't stop..”

 

Sana knew the Korean girl would've to pull out once she was close but she was so addicted to the way her thick shaft rubbed her walls that it made her rethink if she actually wanted Dahyun to pull out. She couldn't imagine anything else than being fucked by Dahyun.

 

Suddenly, Dahyun put her down on her feet, but her legs felt like jello.

 

“W-Why do you stop?” Sana panted, holding the korean's shoulders to not fall down. She felt annoyed and disappointed when Dahyun pulled out.

 

Instead of getting an answer, the younger girl made her turn around now to face the wall. Sana yelped at the force.

 

Sensing the older girl couldn't stand up on her own, Dahyun put her arms around her slim waist to hold her, and entered once again.

 

“Ah!” Sana moaned when Dahyun started to take her from behind, slapping her balls hard against her. 

 

Dahyun speeded up her thrusts, trapping Sana between her and the wall. Her groans where mixed with the older girl's moans and whimpers.

 

They were so close, Sana closed her eyes delighted with how the cock kept hitting her good right where it should be.

 

“Ahh ahh” She moaned at how Dahyun kept smacking her hips. “Dahyun, I'm gonna– god!” She gasped, and arched her back when her orgasm finally hit her.

 

Her legs definitely were going to betray her and make it fall if it wasn't for Dahyun who kept holding her up.

 

She was shaking, mouth hanging open, it was too good. Dahyun fucked her too good.

 

“Fuck..” Dahyun breathed out. Her thrusts started to become erratic, she was so close as well. She kept moving her hips, pounding the other girl deeply. It didn't take long for her to lose her rhythm.

 

“Agh Sana! Fuck!” Dahyun pulled out quickly just on time. She came too hard, her cum getting on Sana's back and butt.  She gave a few more slow thrust to empty herself completely.

 

Dahyun breathed heavily, trying to hold the two of them up and buried her face in Sana's neck.

 

Slowly catching her breath, she placed a kiss on Sana's shoulder, her softening dick still against her.

 

“Was I too harsh?” A little worry in her tone.

 

Sana composed herself, giggling at her. It was cute how Dahyun can go from feral to caring in just seconds.

 

“A little.” She turned to face the pale girl. “But that's how I like it.”


End file.
